U.S. Pat. No. 5,281,855 has disclosed a transponder unit which is insertable into a glass tube, with a coil which is arranged on a winding carrier and the winding wire ends of which are connected to the terminal surfaces of a chip. The chip is arranged on a substrate which itself is adhesively connected to the end face of the winding carrier.
WO 92/15105 has disclosed a process for the production of a transponder unit comprising a coil and a chip, wherein the component is directly connected to the coil, with a plurality of process stages in which the equipping of a winding tool with the component, winding of the coil in the winding tool, and connection of winding wire ends of the coil to terminal surfaces of the component in the winding tool are carried out. In the known process the winding of the coil takes place in so-called "flyer" processes in which a winding head rotates about the stationary coil.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,025,550 has likewise disclosed a process wherein the coil is wound by means of a "flyer" rotating about the stationary winding carrier. A similar process is also disclosed in NL-A-8 503 166. Further processes for the production of transponders are known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,050,292.